Team: Shinobi Riders
by redsenshiking15
Summary: When an evil of unknown proportions arrives to an unsuspecting ninja world, than its up to three average guys to take up the mantle of 9 of the greatest heroes they know.  Kamen Riders.
1. Chapter 1

Greetings to any and all readers who may have stumbled upon this story and I hope that this may not disappoint any of you. This is my first fanfic of an idea that has been playing in my head and I've been trying to get in down. So here goes my first attempt at a fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Kamen Riders. They both belong to their respective owners. If I did then I wouldn't have to worry if my stories are good or not. I also don't own any anime that may make an appearance in the course of this fic.

Team: Shinobi Riders Ch. 1

"Does not"

"Does too"

"Does not"

"Does too"

'_It always ends up like this not matter what.' _Mikey thought as he watched his two friends argue with each.

It was a scene that was played so often, you could set your watch to it. Before we delve deeper into the scene lets shed some light on the situation. Mikey and his two friends, Kyle and Matt, see the argument above, are fans of a certain tokusatsu series that goes by the familiar name of Kamen Rider. Or to be more specific the 9 Heisei Riders. Starting with Kuuga and up to Kiva the friends have watched them all and each had their own favorite Riders.

Mikey, being an outgoing type of guy, prefers riders whose physical abilities are apparent; Like Kamen Rider Ryuki, Kamen Rider Hibiki and Kamen Rider Den-o. His preference in physical abilities is shown in the shows he watches like Dragonball Z and Ranma ½. Kyle is the one who prefers things supernatural and stuff as his favorite riders are Kamen Rider Kuuga, Kamen Rider Agito, and Kamen Rider Kiva. Like Mikey, Kyle has a tendency to watch anything supernatural like Bleach. Last but not least is Matt, who prefers Riders which are more technological oriented like Kamen Rider Blade, Kamen Rider Faiz, and Kamen Rider Kabuto. Although they each respect the Riders the other has chosen, that doesn't mean they're completely okay about some things.

Now we return back to the present, which by the way was taking place in Mikey's bedroom which had nothing but the bare necessities such as a bed, some posters, and a couple of manga for some light reading. The reason why the room has such a small amount of possessions is because arguments took place here that soon turned nasty and things started to break.

"Matt you are out of your mind if you think Faiz could beat Kuuga." Kyle said hotly as he stared down at his Mystical oriented friend/rival. "Kuuga has the most forms of the Heisei riders. There is no way Faiz, who only has 3 forms, has a chance."

"That may be true but Kuuga's forms do have their own share of weak points. Dragon is fast and a good jumper but has little defense. Pegasus is an efficient tracker and a good shooter but can't stay in that form for long. Titan is the strongest in terms of strength and defense, but lacks speed. While Faiz as Accel Form will be too fast to follow and Blaster can take him easy." Matt responded.

Before another argument could start, Mikey decided it was time to intervene before things got too hot. "Guys you are both right in your ways. Kyle, Matt is right about Kuuga's weakness in each of his forms that Faiz could take advantage of. However Matt, you're forgetting that Faiz can switch his forms more than one way while Faiz can either stay in Accel form for 10 seconds or remain in Blaster Form. So it's pretty much anyone's game here." Mikey said.

Mikey could tell from their faces that his words managed to appease both of them and it seemed that a crisis had managed to be avoided before it had gone too far. But before he could take a sigh of relief he managed to hear Matt murmur to Kyle, "With the way he acts no wonder he likes the least impressive Riders."

Mikey could feel his body freeze in place as his mind tried to comprehend the information his ears were receiving. Kyle and Matt looked at him in concern as he stood in place.

"I think you broke something in him." Kyle said to Matt, who nodded in response. They looked him over and it was only when they placed their hands under his nose were they relieved to feel air going out his nose, knowing that he was alive.

It was then that Mikey managed to resume motor function and showed that the connection from his brain to his mouth was working properly.

"Excuse me. But you didn't happen to have bad mouth about my personal choice of Riders did you Matt?" Mikey said in a sweet tone that meant death if he didn't like what he heard and he was gazing at Matt like he was going to terminate him like a robotic killer.

Matt, a brave but foolish person, said the one word that sent him to his doom.

"Yes."

It happened so fast that if Kyle blinked he would have missed Mikey leap and pounce on Matt with such speed and power that would have made most hunting predators glower with envy. It soon devolved into a brawl as the two were rolling on each top of each other, trying to get in a position of power. Kyle, in an attempt to try to break them up, ended getting an elbow into the gut.

Things went downhill from there as Kyle entered the fray and the three-way battle to the finish commenced.

While the three Kamen Rider fans were trying the take the other two down, they weren't aware that they were being watched.

Location: Unknown

In a hidden area there was a meeting going on. It was taking place in what seems to be a conference room with three figures attending, but any attempt to place an identity was foiled as the room was dim and only their silhouettes were shown. They were currently watching a live feed of Mikey, Kyle, and Matt wrestling with each other. Needless to say none of them were pleased with the ones they're watching.

"Are you sure they are the ones meant to fulfill the trinity." The first figure asked, doubt evident in his tone. "They are nothing more but worthless fanboys."

"That may be true, but that doesn't mean that we can use that to our advantage." The second figure said with a voice that belonged to a female. "With the knowledge they have, it will make things easier for us."

They then turned to the third figure, who had stayed quiet the entire time. "What is your opinion of them Ryo?" Asked the first figure as both he and the other figure waited for the now named Ryo to state his opinion.

"I'm afraid I'm divided on the issue here. Although they do have the potential of the trinity, I seriously doubt they'll be of any use to us. And I for one will not fight side by side with a useless fan, even if it meant saving my life." Ryo said in a tone that stated his strong dislike of fans. But then he said, "However, if they are serious about this then I might consider watching their backs."

He then took a breath and continued. "I will say one more thing. Even with the knowledge they have, their bodies aren't and at best we can only give them about two months of training so we can be on schedule. So any thoughts on this. Alexander? Belleza?"

"Don't worry your pretty little head about that. Just leave up to me and how many times do I have to tell it to you. You can call me Bell and him Al." Belleza said in a disgruntled tone.

Ryo chuckled before replying, "Okay. Okay. I'll see you guys later while I finish up my end of the business." He then vanished in a puff of smoke before it too vanished.

"(cough) Did he really have to use (cough) that damn Shunshin (Body Flicker) of his." Alexander said as he was coughing from the leftover smoke.

"It just means that he's getting used to using his newfound talent for chakra and it's just his way of showing off for us." Belleza replied with a grin before changing subject. "Now as for the training I've already found out a way to get the experience they need"

"How are we gonna do that?" Alexander asked.

"Trust me on this. This will benefit both us and the boys in the long run." Belleza said confidence filling her voice.

Alexander looked at the image of the three people who has been chosen to risk their lives for a great purpose and asked in a solemn voice, "Are they really the only choice for this mission."

Belleza took a moment to gather her thoughts before replying, "I'm afraid that we don't really have a choice at all for that matter."

Back with the Guys

"Okay guys. What have we learned today?" Mikey said as he looked at his two friends with a stern look and the voice of a parent scolding a child.

"Don't talk badly about other people's choices or else you'll get your butt handed to you." Matt said as he was rubbing his jaw where a right hook landed on.

"Don't jump into a fight you have no business in even if you were provoked." Kyle groaned as he was taking a breather from all the fighting.

Needless to say all the fighting has caught up to them and the three were now taking the time to lick their wounds and catch their breath.

Mikey was the least winded as he was the most stamina out of all them. He looked himself over to see if everything was okay. It didn't hurt to blink so he figured that only dark color on his face was his brown eyes. He ran his hands through brown hair as he checked the status of his friends.

Like Mikey, Kyle was also checking himself for any lasting bruises that formed on his skin while he was attempting to pick himself up from the floor. He thanked whatever power that supplied today's amount of luck as it seemed that besides being a bit dazed and out of breath, there was nothing that couldn't be fixed by relaxing in a nice comfy seat and watching TV. His emerald eyes then turned their attention to the one who started the whole thing.

"I personal think that you deserve whatever injuries you got since it's your fault Matt." Kyle said as he was glaring at Matt thinking that if he glared enough, then holes will start emerging on his skin.

"Shut it." Matt grumbled as he tried to see what he can move without pain flaring up.

"He is right you know." Mikey commented as he attempted to stand up. "If you didn't make that comment then none of this would've happened."

"Didn't I just mention to shut it?" Matt said irately since not only was he being double teamed, but they were also right about him starting the whole mess.

However, that didn't stop Mikey from talking. "As a matter of fact, this reminds me of the time when he and that girl in gymnastics . . ." Mikey said, his tone reminiscent.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO NEVER MENTION THAT AGAIN!" Matt shouted, thinking of that horrible point time that should have stayed buried in the past.

Mikey took the time to stop talking and look at his soon to be explosive friend. He noticed that Matt's coal black eye's had that light in them that meant that something dangerous and painful was about to occur. The bangs of his blond hair with silver highlights, which are completely natural, which he usually place behind his ears to not get in his sight, were now partially covering his eyes making him look more dangerous than before. The final touch of the soon to be human bomb where the shivering racking throughout his body, which Mikey was sure that A. it wasn't because he was cold and B. he knew that Matt could take on half a dozen people while he had the sniffles.

Taking all this in account Mikey decided that he had said enough and decided that the subject needed to change before Mt. Matt erupted.

"So . . . who's up for some mind numbing TV and non healthy snacks on my treat?" Mikey said, knowing that it was his friend's major weakness to be offered food and television without having to clean up.

Kyle instantly jumped at the chance of the free service, while Matt looked a bit reluctant as if he was trying to hold on to that anger, but it was getting harder every moment. Finally it seemed that he came to a conclusion.

"I guess I'll let it go this time." Matt said without making eye contact with Mikey. Mikey was about to call it a victory until . . . "However" Matt continued, "I expect to be paid in full for this incident." He then made eye contact with Mikey and had a smile on his face that Mikey knew it wouldn't end well for him.

15 Minutes Later

Tears still steamed down Mikey's face as he knew that his parents would want an explanation how week's worth of food was soon to be consumed by him and his two friends. While Mikey and Kyle both settled for a bologna sandwich with a bag of chips and a can of soda, Mikey 7Up and Kyle Dr. Pepper, followed by a slice of leftover cheesecake from a restaurant his parent took him to, Matt decided to take things to a whole new level on his idea of a meal. He currently has a triple layer sandwich with ham and turkey between each slice of bread covered in melted cheese, topped with lettuce, tomatoes and pickles. On the side he had separate plate full of chips with a bowl of dip beside it. To drink he decided to take the last remaining ice in the freezer and make him a root beer float that used my favorite flavor of root beer and decided to go into over kill by adding whip cream on the top a placing a cherry there. And to put salt onto the already bleeding wounds, out of all the deserts he could've took, he just had to choose the 5 layer chocolate cake I had been saving for a special occasion. The sad part out of all of this was the fact that Mikey could stop it because he had said "my treat" meaning Matt could have his choice of food, much to Mikey's dismay.

"Why?" Mikey cried out pathetically as he watched all the food that Matt was soon about to devour and he knew that Matt could and will devour his worth of food.

"This will help ease the pain I've felt from your hurtful words." Matt said acting like he was the victim here.

Before Mikey could react to that remark (*cough*cry some more*cough) Kyle decided to voice a question of his.

"So just what are we going to watch going to watch while we eat?" Kyle asked as it was plaguing him for a while now.

Changing his expression from sad to one of pondering, he just replied, "I didn't think of that. I guess anything that looks good." Acting like he was a leader of some kind he announced, "To the basement." Before dashing of the basement while his friends just followed him wordlessly, wondering how he can change emotions like that.

Location: unknown

"It's time. We must prepare for their arrival quick, while the window of opportunity remains." Belleza announced, her eyes gleaming in determination as the moment they have been waiting for has arrived.

"I guess this is the point where we cross the point of no return is it?" Alex sighed as he was still reluctant with the whole thing.

Belleza nodded in agreement before saying, "I guess it is. Once it starts up we can't turn back. Now let's bring the chosen to us now."

We find the Mikey and co. in the basement, where they were about to watch anything they wanted since the widescreen was one of the new types of TV's that allowed you to access the internet on it.

As they were sitting down and placing their plates on the stands made for eating while watching some TV, the widescreen turned itself on.

"Hey Mikey when did you turn on the TV." Matt said as he was preparing to feast on the sacrifice on what was in Mikey's fridge.

Mikey looked confused as he said, "I couldn't have turned it on, since the remote is in front of the TV and I'm over here." He was starting to sound a bit confused, and a tad bit spooked.

Things then got weirder as the screen soon formed an image that the guys could recognize as they had seen it so many times, they could replay the entire thing without thinking twice about it.

It was Naruto, one of the few shows that the guys could truly agree on since it incorporated all their favorite strong points. Not only that, but it was the episode that really got to them. It was the episode when Jiraiya, Orochimaru and Tsunade were on their respective Summons. Jiraiya was on Gamabunta the Toad Chief, Tsunade was on Tatsuya the Slug Queen, and finally there was Orochimaru and his assistant Kabuto standing on top of Manda the Snake Boss each waiting for the other to make a move.

The episode was going on the way it usually did. Before the first strike was made, fireballs started raining down on them with the target being Manda.

Needless to say the three Sannin, their summons and the guys were stunned at this turn of events and it got even weirder as something that should have never have shown its face in the anime universe was in the air, flying towards the group and letting an ear popping roar.

It was a purple and gray dragon with what looks like a castle making up its body so that only its long neck and four legs. It size easily matched that of the other summons and accompanying it was a smaller red dragon which body resembled a windmill. As seven pairs of eyes stared at the creature that was not supposed to be there, only Kyle was able to make a sound as he knew what those creatures were.

"Castle Doran and Shoo Doran." Kyle said in awe and disbelief as he stared at the two dragons who should be in the Kiva's world and not in the world of Naruto.

But things got even weirder when a tune rang through the air, which freaked out the three shinobi as they couldn't see where it was coming from. But the one who was freaked out the most had to be Mikey, who was trying to deny what was going to happen.

"It can't be possible. This shouldn't be happening. Its' gotta be a trick. There's no way that **it** was going to show up." Mikey was chanting as he was denying it, but it seemed it didn't work as his slumped at what happened.

Out of nowhere, a set of train tracks were appearing and following the sound of a whistle, a bullet train appeared from thin air. The train was mostly white while the front had what appeared to be red eyes covering the front. Mikey no longer deny what he was seeing before and called out the name of the mysterious train.

"Den-Liner." Mikey stated as he couldn't believe that the personal train of one of his favorite was in one of his favorite anime.

Things were starting to get tense as the towers on castle were lowered and resembled missiles, while the Den-Liner opened its compartment revealing its artillery ready to be fired. But before anything could happen though, the TV went off.

(That would so suck if that really happened if I was watching something like that happen. Wouldn't you?)

Things were quiet as the three were trying to wrap their minds of what just happened. As they were looking at each other and waiting for the other to say something to break the silence that had a held on them, Mikey was the one who could sum up the whole thing.

"Whoa."

No sooner did those words came out of his mouth, the TV flashed back on with the screen shining with bright. Unfortunately it caused the three to be blinded and had to cover their eyes, which was a mistake because no sooner did they do that, what seemed to be hands made out of light reached out of the TV and grabbed them.

Once the hands grabbed a hold of them they were soon dragged into the TV, with Mikey yelling out the whole time.

"OHHHH SHHIIIIIIIIIIITT!"

Were the last words made in the house before they disappeared into the TV. With its job complete, the TV switched itself off and silence reign the house.

Location: Unknown

In the conference room things were quiet and dark, until a flash of bright light blinded the room and when it faded, there sitting in chairs looking disheveled were Mikey, Kyle, and Matt.

"What the hell just happened to us? Did we just get kidnapped by your TV Mikey?" Mikey demanded as he was getting a bit freaked out.

Mikey tried to answer that question, but it seemed that he couldn't access the part of his brain that makes words come out of his mouth. It was, however, Kyle who decided to answer his friends demand.

"Yes and No to that question Matt. We were kidnapped, but I don't think it was TV that did it. It's more likely that someone used the TV to bring us to them." Kyle stated calmly, but on the inside he was working his brain off as he thought of every TV shows and movies that had someone being taken by natural and unnatural means.

It was then that Mikey finally managed a connection from his brain to his mouth. "If someone did want to bring us here, why us of all people?" he asked.

"Because there is no one else to choose from." A female voice stated.

Instantly the three guys focused on the voice and where they were situated. They were seated at a long table facing what seemed to be a movie screen. Standing in front of the screen where a man and a woman.

The man looked he was a compacted version of the hulk as he stood at a near 7" and looked like he could pop their skulls with one hand. Speaking of hands his were as big as a basketball and connected to those hands were thick arms that would meant an instant K.O if wrapped around one's neck. He was wearing green camouflage pants and a green muscle while sporting a crew cut that fit nicely with his brown hair.

The woman on the other hand was a sharp contrast to the hulking giant beside her. She was petite in size but had this air around that meant she wasn't afraid to show you she was right. She was dressed like one of those secretaries belonging to one of those big time executives. She even had her blonde hair in a bun.

Seeing them standing together, while to others may look like a reference to Betty Ross and the Hulk, just looking at them right now Matt and co. made a definite conclusion.

The man was the brawn and knew how to use them in many painful ways, while the woman was smart. Mercenary smart.

It was the woman who spoke first. "I hope you didn't felt too discomfort but it was the only way for us to bring you here."

"What did you mean by bring us here? Why are we even here in the first place?" Mikey asked.

"Because the vast Multiverse is in jeopardy and only you three are the one's capable of stopping it before it gets to strong." The woman stated.

Before Mikey could say more on the matter, Kyle decided to intervene. "I think it would be best if first you introduce yourself then tell us what's going on." Said Kyle. Matt and Mikey were about to ask what Kyle was thinking until he said, "The longer they keep talking, the easier it would be to come up with a plan to get out of here." Kyle whispered intently. The two nodded in agreement before turning their attention back to the female.

"I suppose that's fair enough. My name's is Belleza and this here is Alexander, but you can call him Al." Belleza said while Alexander just nodded when he was mentioned. She then continued, "As to why you're here you are needed in a confrontation to a great evil the world has ever known. Are you familiar with an organization called Shocker?"

At this, the three instantly were at attention. Although they were more familiar with the Heisei Riders, that didn't meant that they were completely clueless about the Showa Riders and the organizations they battled against. Especially since it was not only the first organization to battle against Kamen Riders, but was because of them that the Kamen Riders came to be.

"I believe we're familiar to the Shocker in which you're talking about. But last I check wasn't it complete defeated already?" Matt said, in a smooth voice he only used when faced with something that required words and the tone of the voice.

Belleza nodded before continuing, "Yes. But not entirely destroyed either. There was a project left active that was still online and not yet terminated."

"What was the name of the project?" Mikey asked, far too into it then he wanted to be earlier.

"It was called Project: DT or Data Transfer. They would release multiple probes into the sky and observe all the operations Shocker made. The probes were made to gather all the data it gathered from all Kaijin the riders fought against and then scan a form to create a body for the most powerful being the kind the planet has never seen before. Once they scanned enough data they would receive a command that meant to return to base and store all the data there. However with the fall of Shocker, the probes stayed active and continued to record all the data they deemed necessary. As time went on the probes continued to record the data from Kamen Riders V3 to Black RX and the Kaijin they battled against plus the evil organization they opposed. With the destruction of Crisis Empire and no other group, the probes were about to return to gather all their data when a problem had arisen."

Now Matt was the one who asked, "What happened?" He was also too into it for her to not continue.

Belleza smirked as she saw the three entrapped in the tale before she pointed at the screen saying, "You can thank this person for the trouble that's about to take place."

The screen was then turned on and it showed a person in what seemed to be a suit. He was donned in a black and magenta colored suit with what look like an x. On his helmet were panels and had green eyes. Attached to his waist was a strange buckle that looked it could be open and on the side was a square case with a line pointing diagonally. It was the "Passing through Kamen Rider" Kamen Rider Decade. As the three stared at the image of Decade, Belleza continued her explanation.

"While Decade was journeying to stop the fusion of all Rider World's, he unintentionally made rifts so that caused the probes to scan the inhabitants of what you three call the Heisei Rider Worlds."

"Hold it right there Ms. Belleza." Mikey interrupted. He didn't want to, but with all this talk a realization occurred to him. "Let me see if I get this straight. There's this thing that has all this knowledge of all Showa and Heisei Riders and the Kaijin."

"And" Kyle said, realizing where Mikey was going with this, "Some idiot got DT to scan a form to make its own body to download all the information it scanned."

"So now we got some super being that's about to continue what its maker failed to do and take over the world." Matt finished up.

Belleza just responded with a slight nod. The three guys just looked at each other before they all burst out laughing.

"I told you they would not believe you." Alex muttered as he watched to see what they would do next.

Mikey was the one who managed to stop laughing long enough to say, "Okay. Let's just say you are right and a creature like that is loose in the world. You're forgetting that it would be in an alternate dimension or something so how would that affect us?"

Belleza then replied, "Because of the person it scanned to form its body is the cause of concern, or rather what that person wore while it was scanned."

"Please. What could it have scanned to cause to go all these lengths to get to us?" Matt said.

She just said three words, "Kamen Rider Diend."

Just those three words were enough to get the guys to cease laughing.

"Did you just say Kamen Rider Diend?" Mikey asked, hoping he had heard wrong.

"Yes."

It seemed that the seriousness of the situation was finally becoming apparent. Somewhere in the vast Multiverse, there was a creature out there that had not only the knowledge of the greatest evil minds of the Showa antagonists but it also had the means to move from dimension to dimension but can be able to summon an army both Riders and Kaijin.

"I hope you three realize now, that with the power of Diend it can now travel through dimensions and it may reach into your world." Belleza stated.

Out of the three, only Mikey could ask the question, "Why us, out of all possible, did you bring us?"

"Because you are the only people in the world with the talents to use the powers you're about to receive." She said.

"Powers. What Powers." Mikey asked.

"The power of the Kamen Riders, what else." A voice said from above.

Mikey and co. lifted their heads and their eyes widened as they saw the source of the voice. It was a black and gold mechanical bat. Its head made up its body and it had large red eyes and a stone on its forehead. It was none other than Kivat the 3rd.

He soon landed on Kyle's soldier and spoke to him, "So you are to be the next Kiva huh. Well I hope you're ready for it."

Although Kyle was at first freaked, but then he realized he had to respond. "I guess so."

Matt, having gotten over his shock, soon asked, "Wait a minute. If we are gonna be riders, then what riders are we gonna be."

Mikey, having heard that, started thinking about it. _"I wonder what I will be. Maybe Hibiki, or Den-o, or maybe even Ryuki?"_ His head was in a jumble as the thoughts were in a jumble.

Belleza smiled, realizing that they are starting to get into, said, "Look under your seats and your questions will be solved."

Without wasting a minute, the three soon to be riders stood up and picked up whatever was under their seats. Kyle had a case under his seat, Matt had two, while Mikey had an envelope.

Mikey opened up his envelope and dumped it on the table, spilling the contents. The contents were a foldable tuning with a face in the center, a case with a golden dragon symbol on it holding cards, and a black square object that had some kind of circle in the middle. They were Onsa Onkaku tuning fork, the Dragon Card Deck, and the Rider pass. All the transformation devices of Kamen Rider Hibiki, Kamen Rider Ryuki, and Kamen Rider Den-o.

Matt opened up the first case and saw mechanical and it had objects that resembled a flashlight, a camera, a watch, and a cellphone with the symbol for Phi on the front. He then opened the second case and its content composed of a red mechanical beetle and a belt surrounding it. Placed in the corner of the case was a silver buckle with a slot on of it and right beside it was a deck of cards with the top card resembling a rhino beetle and had the words **Change Beetle** underneath it. Matt was the proud new owner of the Faiz belt, the Kabuto Zector and respective Rider belt, and the Rouze belt with the entire spade class Undead Category's Ace-King. These were the devices to transform into Kamen Rider Faiz, Kamen Rider Kabuto and Kamen Rider Blade.

Finally Kyle opened up his case and saw two objects in there, one he recognized and one he didn't. He found what looked like a belt with an orb in the center and four buttons, two on the left and two on the right. Kyle recognized it as the Arcle belt the means to transform into Kamen Rider Kuuga, but it was the second object that baffled him. It looked like a simple black, but when he tried to open it Kivat intercepted it.

"Don't open that yet. Wait until you have made your decision before opening it." Kivat said, guarding the box with his body.

Kyle, confused at why he couldn't open, decided to trust Kivat on this.

"Now, here's before you are the means to battle against DT. If you accept these items, then you must also accept that your lives will never be the same." Belleza said calmly, but had a fierce look that meant she was completely serious about this matter.

"I know I'm in. If we're the only ones who can do it, then we should do it, right guys?" Mikey asked.

Matt and Kyle turned to look at each other and knew what the other was thinking. Without saying a word, they both nodded their heads in agreement. However, Kyle had one concern in mind.

"But there's still one thing bothering about these henshin devices. Some of them won't even work for us, heck they might even kill us. I mean if I use Kivat to transform then I'm risking losing some of my lifespan every time I use him. There's also the fact that the Faiz belt rejects anyone who has no Orphnoch gene and I'm pretty sure Matt's not an Orphnoch. Finally there's the fact that the Onsa Onkaku only works for Oni's and Mikey hasn't done enough training to even be considered an Oni in training. So how's that gonna work?"

Belleza smiled and said, "I will explain that later, and only if you decide to take part in this. So I ask you, are you going to fight."

"Yes." The three said without a moment's hesitation.

"Excellent." Belleza said before continuing. "Here's what we have gained from our informants. It seems that DT is currently unstable and is currently unable to use any of its abilities in fear of further disability. It's currently headed to a universe where it can locate the one who can name. if our calculations are correct, then it's currently on its way to who you Orochimaru in the Universe you call Naruto."

Things were starting to look bad for the three new Riders. A being of unknown power was on its way to one of the most sickest minds in the history of anime. They could only hope that the being ever has the idea of trying to create Kaijin with the assistance of Orochimaru. They could only shudder of the evil the duo could create.

"Fortunate it appears that due to its stability we have 4 months, so we'll use the first 2 to start your training and then place you three to where you need to be." Belleza as she moved towards a wall.

"No offense, but I don't see how you guys can train us for 2 months to get us use to our new abilities." Mikey asked.

Belleza smirked and replied, "Who said we're gonna train you three." She then pressed hidden in the wall and three doorways were revealed, each had a strangely familiar grey color shining out.

"These doorways contain dimensional rifts that'll transport you to where you'll be training for entire 2 months. After the two months have passed, a rift will arrive to signal your return for further briefing. Also when you go pass through these veils they will transform your bodies to make your training a tad easier. Mikey, when you go through you'll have the body of an Oni but none of the skills, so you'll need to practice or else you'll get weaker. Kyle, you'll possess a semi-active Orphnoch gene, making your strength, speed and healing factor faster than a human, but not as fast as a full Orphnoch. You'll also possess the markings of an Orphnoch when your emotions run high enough. Finally, Kyle when you go through you'll become a Fandiri, half-human and half-Fangire. You'll be a bit sturdier than most humans and take a larger beating but you'll still heal like a normal human. Your Fangire markings will appear whether at your own will or when your emotions flare, like Matt."

She then had a thoughtful expression on her face before turning to Kyle. "I almost forget about you Kyle. You may now open that box that came with the Arcle belt."

Kyle nodded and opened the small black box. Almost immediately after being opened, a small white orb shot out and aimed a direct path at Kyle's waist.

Kyle tried to swat away the orb, but before he could even swing it , it managed to phase into his waist.

Belleza chuckled at the look on Kyle's face before calming him. "Settle down Kyle. It was only a Seed of Agito merging with you. You would need it if you want to become Kamen Rider Agito don't you?"

Kyle just chuckled sheepishly before sitting back in his, trying to act like nothing embarrassing happened.

"Now if you would just prepare to take your Rider Systems with you."

They wasted no time as they prepared themselves for the journey ahead of them. Mikey place the Dragon Deck in his left pocket and his Rider Pass in his right pocket and attached the Onsa Onkaku to a string necklace that was in the envelope and placed it on his neck. Matt kept the Faiz belt in the case since it was too much stuff to carry on hand, placed the Rouze card and cards in his pocket and placed the rider belt around his waist, which soon active the Kabuto Zector and it flew away waiting for it to be called. Finally Kyle with great reluctance of doing a repeat of what happened earlier, placed the Arcle belt on his waist causing it to fade into his waist.

They were then led to the doors of where they'll be training. As they looked at each for what for may be the last time for 2 two months, it was Mikey who broke the silence.

"Hey guys, how about a bet?" Mikey said with a devilish smirk. "Whoever can kick the most butt when we reach first reach in the awesome way gets bragging rights for a week of what they did during their two months."

"Deal." Kyle and Matt announced with their own smirks.

After that they went through the doorways and vanished.

With Mikey

After going through the rift, Mikey found himself in front of a school. He looked himself over and found himself wearing a uniform that was mainly blue in color. He checked his pockets and found the Deck and Pass safely in his pockets on the Onsa Onkaku was still around his neck.

Mikey was considering walking around, trying to find out where he was when he heard something akin to explosions occurring. He raced to find the source and saw something that made him freeze in place.

"_So this is where I'm supposed to train. I think it'll suit my needs perfectly._" Mikey thought to himself as he was watching a fight between two guys.

One of the guys fighting looked around 16 and had his black hair styled in a ponytail. He was wearing a red chinese shirt with black pants. He was currently leaping around with the other guy who looked the same age as the first guy. He was sporting a yellow shirt, black pants, and a yellow bandana with black stripes. He was currently swinging an umbrella at the first guy, who was gracefully dodging each and every swing.

Mikey could only grin as he realized where he was supposed to train. What he was seeing was the cursed martial artist Ranma Saotome fighting against one of his rivals, the eternally Lost Boy, Ryoga Hibiki.

"SAOTOME PREPARE TO DIE!" Ryoga shouted as he tried to strike down what he believes to be the source of his troubles.

"Sorry Ryoga, but I'm not as dumb as you are to do that." Ranma said as he managed to dodge a close swing.

As he was watching the two fighters facing off, Mikey heard that two more figures were joining the fray.

"TODAY IS THE DAY I FINALLY SMITE YOU FOUL SORCERER!"

"SHAMPOO IS MINE RANMA!"

Joining the fray was a guy wearing blue samurai and carrying a bokken. Accompanying him was another male who was wearing a white chinese robe and blue and was wearing blue pants. Mikey recognized them as two more of Ranma's rivals. Tatewaki Kuno and Mousse of the Amazons.

As the 1 on 1 match turned into a 3 on 1 match, Mikey decided that it was time to step in the fray.

"I really hope I get something out of this whole mess." Mikey muttered before slipping the Onsa Onkaku of his necklace and unfolding it, making it resemble a tuning fork. He tapped the Onsa Onkaku on the palm of his hand making it vibrate. He then placed it over his forehead making a face resembling an oni appear. Knowing it was not necessary but had to be done, he shouted out "Henshin!" before purple flames started erupting from his body.

As the fighting was about the reach, the four marital now noticed the flaming pillar that was behind them.

"What foul sorcery have you wrought Saotome?" The ever delusional samurai demanded.

"I ain't done nothing ya idiot." Ranma said as the flames dispersed and revealed a figure emerge from it.

It was outfitted in a purple bodysuit and its chest was covered in a type of armor. His chest was covered in silver strap that reached from his shoulders to his chest. On his waist was a buckle which had three commas in a comma. On the side of the waist looked like CD discs attached to a strap. Its head was covered in a helmet that had no face on it, except for the one on its forehead. It also sported horns on the top of its helmet. On his back were what looked drumsticks, but had two faces that looked like it was carved from a red gemstone. He was also fitted in red gauntlets.

Beware all those of the Nerima district, because Kamen Rider Hibiki has arrived.

As Hibiki wore a smirk that was hidden under the helmet, he leaped into the air and flipped right over the combatants and landed right behind Ranma.

Ranma was about to ask a question before Hibiki responded, "Don't you think that 3 on 1 is fair. 3 on 2 is a much more interesting way to fight, don't ya think."

Seeing that the guy was going to fight with him instead of against him, Ranma asked him a question.

"Who are you and why are you getting into this?" Ranma asked him, wary incase the guy tried something.

Hibiki just chuckled before responding, "Because it seemed that something interesting is about to occur and I wanted in on it. As for my name, you can call me Hibiki of the Ongeki-Da fighting style."

Ranma smiled as he knew that he could trust this guy. "Okay Hibiki then I guess I'll have to introduce myself. The name's Ranma Saotome, heir to the Saotome School of Anything Goes."

Hibiki nodded and took out the drum sticks, called the Ongekibou Rekka, attached to his back. "Enough talking. It's time to rock out." He then launched to the opponents before him.

"That's fine with me." Ranma announced as he too joined in and knew that this would be the start of a beautiful friendship.

With Kyle

As Kyle walked out the rift he saw that he was in a deep part of a forest as he was surrounded by a whole lot of trees.

"I wonder where took us for the two months?" Kivat asked as he flapped past Kyle's head. He then looked at Kyle and exclaimed, "What happed to the clothes you were wearing?"

Kyle looked down and saw that he was wearing a black jumpsuit. No wait, not a jumpsuit but a black shirt and black pant with a black belt of the same color. He was also wearing white shoes to distinguish it from his current outfit.

As he was thinking about it, the answer soon came to him. "I guess when I went through that rift, my outfit changed to fit where I am and I have a feeling that we're about to find out where we are any second now."

Like thunder booming right after a flash of lighting, Kyle got his answer as he heard what seemed like a fight going on.

"Let's go." Kyle said as he and Kivat rushed towards the source of the sound.

As he and Kivat finally exited the forest they came across where a fight was occurring between five people and what seemed to be a giant ogre.

The first person Kyle saw was a male who looked about 15 with bright silver hair and had what seemed to be ears on top of his head. He was wearing a bright red robe with the sleeves reaching his wrist and was apparently barefooted. There was also a necklace made of beads around his neck. The thing that stood out about him the most was the fact that he was swing around a sword that had to weigh twice as much as him.

The second person was a girl who looked about the same age as the first and had black hair that reached her shoulders. She was dressed in what Kyle guess was a school uniform. She was equipped with a bow and arrow that she was currently using against the ogre.

The third was also a male, but seemed to be older than the rest of them looking around 18 maybe 19. He was wearing black and purple robes and had a string of beads wrapped around his right hand. He had a staff that had a large golden ring going through the top and several smaller rings hanging out form the larger ring.

The fourth figure was another girl who looked a bit older than the first girl. She was wearing black armor and the joint guards on her shoulders, knees and elbows were pink. She was also carrying an oversized boomerang and had a sheathed katana attached to her waist. Standing by her side was a large, yellow furred, twin tailed saber toothed tiger with red eyes, a black marking on its forehead and had a pair of two feet long fangs hanging from its top mouth.

Also on the field was what looked to be a small light brown haired boy who appeared to be running around the field. He wore blue baggy pants and wearing a light blue shirt with a fur vest over it. However as if it was necessary for the weird to join together, he also had a small bushy tail, furred fox feet and pointy teeth.

Kyle recognized them as Inuyasha the half demon, Kagome the reincarnated miko, Miroku the monk with the cursed hand, Sango the demon slayer and her partner Kirara, and Shippo the young fox demon.

The group faced what seemed to be an ogre. However, the strange thing is that it was smaller than most of the ogre's Kyle figured lived the Feudal Era but it seemed to be able to hold its own against Inuyasha and co. even though they took on creatures of larger proportions almost every day. "_That can only mean one thing. That ogre must be in possession of a jewel shard." _Kyle thought as he figured the problem out.

"What should we do Kyle? Should we help them out?" Kivat asked.

Kyle turned towards Kivat and answered. "What else do you think we should do, twiddle our thumbs and hope for the best? Let's get going."

He then grabbed Kivat from mid-air and pressed a button between his ears. "Bite!" Kivat announced as Kyle pressed Kivat's teeth to his other hand, sinking his teeth through Kyle's hand.

Things weren't going well for Inuyasha and the others. What started out as hunting out a demon that's been terrorizing a local turned into a drawn out battle.

The ogre, though smaller than its kind, was in fact in possession in three sacred jewel shards. The shikon empowered ogre was not to be trifle with as it could take a beating and can return twice the pain.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha cursed, as his temper starts to rise. "How hard can it be to beat a midget ogre like that?"

"Don't forget Inuyasha that the demon is currently in possession of three jewel shards, so that would make even an ogre like the one right strong." Miroku replied in a ragged breath. "Although I have to agree with you that this is proving to be tiresome."

Here's how the battle went. The ogre, due to its small stature, was faster than its brethren the group had faced before. So it was a bit of a surprise it managed to avoid Inuyasha's swipe with the Tetsusaiga and Sango's Hiraikotsu throw and rebound. Add into the equation of three jewel shards and you got yourself a super speedy ogre with the strength of two giant ogre's.

'_What can we do? It's too fast for my arrows and Sango's Hiraikotsu to hit, and it would be too dangerous for the use of either the Wind Tunnel or the Wind Scar.' _Kagome thought as she was hoping for someone to come up with a plan.

Ask and you shall receive Kagome Higurashi, as in response to her prayer day turned to night, to the surprise to everyone.

"What's going on, why's everything turning dark all of a sudden?" Shippo asked in both confusion and fear.

The group was silent as they tried to figure out what's going on.

'_What's happening? Is this another one of Naruku's tricks?'_ Inuyasha thought to himself.

His musings were cut short, however when the shout "DARKNESS MOON BREAK!" echoed through the air.

The ogre suddenly jerked as it was slammed backwards with great force from a kick by an armored figure. The end came soon to the ogre when it connected with the ground, causing the force of the kick to travel through it and cause a shape the form of a bat's wing to form where it landed. It soon exploded and in its place where three shining fragments from the sacred jewel shard.

The gang was shocked as they saw the armored figure took down the demon they had so much trouble against.

As the light returned and night returned into day, they could fully see the armored being before them. He was wearing a black bodysuit with silver armor that resembles a vest acting as torso armor, while inside there was red armor resembling a six pack. He wore red armored gloves with small claws on the tip of each finger and on his wrists were silver bracelets. On his right boot was a what resembled red bat wings with three gems that lined up on the figures leg. The other leg wasn't that special except for a bracelet on the ankle. Around his waist was a red belt with a black and gold bat hanging from a sort of perch from the front and on the sides were six whistles, 3 on each side. He also wore a black helmet with the lens resembling yellow bat wings.

Kamen Rider Kiva has arrived in the feudal era.

As the gang were wondering who this new arrival was, the shikon jewel shards he held were starting to react.

"What the. ." he yelled as they shot out of his hand and landed in the gems on his leg. The gems turned for a brief moment pink before resuming their emerald green color just before chains appeared and binded up the leg, making it resemble a metal cast.

"Huh," the figure said, stunned. "I really didn't see that coming and I didn't know that could happen."

Inuyasha appeared to have his wits returned before he demanded, "Who the hell are you and what have you done with the jewel shards?"

The figure turned to him before replying, "The name's Kiva and I'm just as confused as you are as to the disappearance of the shards I picked up."

"Don't lie to me. I saw you put those shards in your leg and then sealed them up." Inuyasha said, his ire growing strongly. "Kagome can you sense the jewel in his legs?"

Kagome scrunched up her face and looked at Kiva before her looked changed to one of shock and disbelief.

"I don't believe it. I can't even sense the jewel shards, even though they're right there." Kagome said, as if she couldn't believe her own words.

Suffice to say, the group was shocked as nothing has ever prevented her from sensing a jewel as she was able to find it even though it was hidden in ways unimaginable.

"That just proves my point that you're hiding them. Now hand the jewel shards over, before I cut you open." Inuyasha demanded as he prepared Tetsusaiga.

'_Why did I have to be given the dimension where my supposed allies are gonna open me up like a can?_' Kiva thought to himself as he eyed the person with the oversized cleaver.

With Matt

As with the others, Matt passed through his portal with ease and found himself in what seemed to be a graveyard.

He then noticed the change of outfit as he noticed he was now wearing a green button up shirt with a white shirt underneath it and pants with a red tie around. He was also carrying a school bag that felt heavier than it looked.

Opening it up he found a hidden flap, when opened, reveal the Faiz belt in all its glory. Seeing sparked a thought in Matt's head. He felt around and was comforted with the fact that the Rider Belt was under his green shirt and his Rouze belt and card in his pocket. As he was looking around to see where he was, he heard the sounds of a struggle.

Think that a fight was taking place he rushed off thinking of ways to kick butt using the Rider Systems. But when he reached the source of the struggle his shock and disappointment was apparent as he said the only thing that could sum up all his feelings.

"Damn it." He muttered.

What he found was a group of girls arguing with each other and a guy trying to pacify them.

The first girl wore a female version of the uniform Matt was wearing. She had bubble gum colored hair and green colored eyes. She also wore a choker around her neck with a Rosario attached to it. If there was a word to describe here than it would be cute or at the very least beautiful.

The second was a bluenette girl with her hair in a ponytail and wore an alternate version of the uniform as it was composed of a yellow sweater and the same type of skirt. She was, in a sense well endowed, as her uniform made certain to cling to her curves.

The third girl was a tad unusual as she not only looked 12 years old but was dresses, or cosplaying depending how you look at it, like a witch. It didn't help that she had in her hand what looked strangely like a wand.

The fourth and final girl had short purple hair that reached her neck and had blue eyes. Instead of wearing a uniform or even a variant of it, she wore a white sweater with the sleeves long and dark. She wore purple stripped stockings and was sucking on a lollipop. The only thing out of place was she was peering from behind a tree.

The only male of the group appeared to be the most normal out of all of them. He had messy brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing the same type of uniform that Matt was wearing. He was in the middle of a game of tug of war between the pink haired girl and the blue haired girl with him with as the rope.

'_Out of all the dimensions that I could've have gone too I just had to go this one._' Matt thought.

"Oh well. Might as well see what the world of Rosario + Vampire has in store for me." Matt said, as he traveled to the academy that he knew he would be attending, Yokai Academy.

"It seems that they have made it to their destinations. Hopefully they'll be ready when the time has come." Belleza said as she was watching the three guys on the screen.

"I just hope that they won't disappoint Ryu when they meet him." Alexander said as he wonders about what said person was doing right now.

Location: Konoha

In the Hokage's tower located in _Konohagakure_, the Village Hidden in the Leaves, a sort of ceremony was commencing.

Located in an office at the top of the tower was an old man seated behind a desk that was, thankfully, cleared of any paperwork because of the event that was about to occur. He was dressed in a white robe and wearing a hat that had the kanji for fire on it. He was leather skinned with wrinkles around his face that betray the age he was. This was Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage (Third Fire Shadow) leader of Konoha.

Standing before Sarutobi was a man in his mid 20's with his hair cut short that it reached his neck. Around his forehead was a head that had a metal plate on it with a leaf symbol engraved on it, his ninja Hitai-Ate that meant his status of a ninja of Konoha. He was wearing light green pants that matched with his light green jacket that stood for his rank as a Chunin. He also wore a red scarf around his neck that managed to fit with his outfit.

'_Unlike my grandson, this guy wears his scarf like a flag that signifies his abilities.'_ Sarutobi thought to himself as he looked to the man this meeting was about.

"According to your records you came into contact with Konoha about 8 months ago. 4 months after that you asked for permission to join our ranks. When questioned as to why you want to join, you merely replied, 'To help brave the weather of anything that comes to this village way.' After that you were awarded the rank of Chunin as you have impressive set of Taijutsu skills in your arsenal and have taken part in training with our very own Might Guy."

'_Thank Kami that he was able to escape the brainwashing of Guy's training and not wearing those horrible suits.' _The Hokage shuddered at the thought of another green beast running loose on the world.

The young man nodded his head in agreement before letting the Hokage continue.

"Taking into consideration that the missions you have completed and the amount done, then I'm proud to present to you the title of Jonin. Congratulations on your rise in rank Ryozzami Ushiro." The Hokage finished as he took out a dark jacket that stood for the rank of Jonin.

Ryozzami nodded and took up the jacket before replying, "Thank you for giving me the honor of becoming a Jonin. And please, you may call me Ryo."

To Be Continued

What adventures shall take place for our heroes in training. Will Mikey succumb to the madness that surrounds Nerima? Can Kyle be able to calm down our favorite half dog demon open him up like a can of dog food? Will Matt be able to kick butt while hiding his human identity at a place where humans are killed on sight?

Tune in next time as we watch the adventure continue in another installment of Team Shinobi Riders.

A/N: well it took me some time, but I finally managed to put this thing down. It took over a week to do since I couldn't stop adding things down. By the time this is up, I hope to have at least get started on another chapter. Please R/R.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back for another installation of Team: Shinobi Riders. Unfortunately for those who liked the world's I sent the Matt, Kyle, and Mikey to, I'm afraid I have to tell you that I'm going to time skip the two months and catch the last moments before they return for their mission. But don't worry; they'll mention some of the adventures in flashbacks when the time allows it. So without further delay, here's Team: Shinobi Riders.

I do not own Naruto or Kamen Riders. If I did than I wouldn't be on this site now would I. I do own the idea of this fic. That I do.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Imagin, Jutsus, Demons speech, Yokai speech, Card Readers**"

"**ZECTOR SYSTEM, DEN-O BELT"**

Team: Shinobi Riders CH. 2 Two Months Later and Arrival at Konoha

"It's time for their return." Belleza said, as she had a PDA in her hand that said that two months had passed. "Prepare the rifts to bring them here."

Alexander nodded before leaving to prepare the rifts. He then asked, "I wonder how far their training has taken them."

Although he was talking to himself, Belleza was close enough to him to answer that question.

"Hopefully enough that they can hold their own for a while." Belleza said, as a brief look of concern quick flashed across her face.

World: Ranma ½

It was a peaceful day in the Nerima district. No insane martial arts taking place over love or revenge. No one demanding repayment made by a certain man that is cursed into a panda. Just a nice and quiet day.

. . .

Wait. Quiet. No Fights. Nerima district. This is all wrong, where's all the action at?

Flashback

Class. Tomorrow we'll be taking a field trip to learn the wonders of Juuban.

End Flashback

So Juuban is the location. Okay let's just zip right over there and find out what's going on with our favorite cursed martial artist and the dimension rider, and where not talking about Decade.

-At Juuban-

"**Hold it right there Hebi-Onna** (Snake woman)." A gruff voice announced as the sign of a struggle could be heard.

As the struggle gets closer, we can see three armored taking on what seems to be a female who seems to be styled after a snake.

The first figure wore a black body with a red and white chestplate and shoulder pads. He wore a white helmet and a red visor that resembles eyes. He was holding a black sword with a red blade. He was wearing a belt with a red buckle and four colors on the left of the buckle. This was Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form.

Accompanying him was another rider that wore a black bodysuit with silver armor around his chest and shoulders. The chest was segmented, making it resemble a bat. In his hand was a black rapier with a guard that resembled a bat. On his waist was a belt was a black card case on the front of the belt with the symbol of a bat on it. He wore a black helmet with a silver visor that had vertical slits that allowed sight and at the end were two objects that resembling bat wings. There were also sockets that covered his shoulders, elbows, kneecaps and the sides of his belt. This was Kamen Rider Knight.

The third figure wore a red bodysuit with silver armor on his chest. His helmet was black with grills going vertically across his helmet which revealed round red eyes peering out of it. On the top of his helmet was the symbol of a dragon face. On his right arm was what resembled a dragon's face. On his waist was a belt that resembled Knight's, but had a dragon symbol on it. He also had the sockets in the same place. This was Kamen Rider Ryuki.

"Calm down Den-O. We can just take our time and beat it down." Ryuki replied in attempt to sooth the hot headed rider.

"I don't blame him you know." Knight replied as he was keeping track of the target in mind, "I mean it's only a matter of time before **they** show up again."

"**So let's hurry and beat it already**." Den-O demanded as he slashed the enemy with his blade.

The creature they were battling was what was known as a youma, creatures that steal the life energy out of humans for their own use. Usually the Sailor Senshi took care of them, but everyone once in a while a new face appeared to help weed them out. This particular youma was, as mentioned earlier, a snake woman. Her skin looked like they had massive amount of rashes, which are really the snake skin merged with flesh. The snake head was wrapped around her waist and resting on her shoulder. The tail was a whip which was once in her hands was now laid forgotten on the ground.

Ryuki sighed before replying, "If it bothers you so much, than you can destroy it now."

"Oh man. I wanted to draw it out. I was so bored earlier with no one to fight with." Knight whined before whirling around and gave the Snake Youma a couple slashes with his Dark Visor, the rapier.

"**How do you think I feel? I won't get a climax out of this**." Den-O retorted before taking out his Rider Pass and swiped over his buckle.

"**FULL CHARGE!**" The buckle announced before a stream of red energy emerged from the belt and entered the hilt of the sword making the blade glow bright red.

"**Take this. My Hissatsu Waza **(Certain Kill Move)** Part 1!**" Den-O announced before charging towards the Youma and slashing through it, leaving a trail of energy on it.

The Youma screeched in pain before she exploded into a fiery death. The glow of Den-O's blade soon died down and he placed it over his shoulder.

As the three riders were about to take off their belts, a voice called out to them that froze them from what they were about to do.

"Hold it right there." A familiar voice demanded. With a groan threatening to escape their throats, the three riders turned to see a certain group of Sailor Senshi. It was Sailor Uranus and Sailor Pluto.

"**What are you doing here?**" Den-O demanded as he took off his belt and his armor broke down in a flash of light, revealing his true form.

It would be a surprise to find out that Den-O's real form wasn't a human. He resembled a red oni with symbols on his body, a pair of red horns on his head and what appeared to be a peach buckle wrapped his waist. This was Momotaros, the source of Den-O's Sword Form.

"Just making sure that you don't cause any trouble around here, right Pluto." Uranus asked her fellow Senshi.

The Guardian of the Gates of time just said, "I'm just here to check that you haven't caused any trouble with the timeline."

"**Urusei (Shut up), you uncute tomboy and you too Obaa-san (Old Lady)**." Momotaros yelled them, calling them his names for them.

While Pluto just looked a tad annoyed at that slight at her age, Uranus on the other reacted a bit more to the one aimed at her.

"What did you call Peach Boy?" Uranus yelled, upset at that crack at her.

"**What did you think I called you? Are you stupid as well as uncute at the same time?**" Momotaros snapped back.

Ryuki and Knight just sighed as they watch the Imagin and Senshi of Uranus shout at each other as they thought back on how this happened.

After a particular Hissatsu Waza was used at super close range at a particularly tough Youma, Den-O was unable to escape the explosion, cancelling out the transformation and revealing his true self. Naturally, the Senshi arrived and a fight took place that Ryuki and Knight stopped thanks to their contract beasts, Dragredder and Darkwing. One explanation later and a lot of warning shots courtesy of Dragredder, the Senshi were settled down and apologized for their actions. Except for one.

Uranus wasn't one to forgive that easily, especially to ogre looking being. It didn't help that Pluto used the Gates of Time to see how Momotaros would affect her path to Crystal Tokyo. What she saw was the future looking dark and desolate as various Imagin were roaming the streets. After that, she put Momotaros on the list of potential threats.

As the argument went on, Ryuki noticed the time and if you could see his eyes then you would see that they were doing their best to look as bug eyed as possible.

"Oh shit. Guys it's time to go." Ryuki announced as he was pacing around panicky.

"But it's not time to leave yet, is it?" Knight asked confused why his fried was so nervous.

"I mean it's **time**." Ryuki replied, focusing on the word time.

Knight then realized what Ryuki was talking about and grabbed him by the horn and dragged him towards Ryuki.

"Come on Momo. Go back to the Den-liner, it's time to leave." Knight said as he placed the irate Imagin in front of the Dragon Rider.

"**I get it already. Just let go of my horn.**" Momotaros grumbled as he turned into a ball of light and entered Ryuki's body.

As the two riders turned to leave, Uranus got in front of them and demanded, "Just where do you think you're going? We still have words to talk about."'

Ryuki looked around the area and grinned when he saw a store window on his right. He then said, "Just some business that involves my attendance and some of my old friends." With a start he rushed to the left and with Knight following him, they entered the mirror, much to Uranus' chagrin as she started cursing the escaped Riders.

Furinkan High School, Nerima

Back in Nerima, we now see Knight and Ryuki jump out from the mirrors on the High School windows. When they checked any and all directions possible since their back in Nerima, they safely removed their card decks from their belts. When they did the armors disappeared and their true forms were revealed.

Ryuki was transformed back to Mikey as he stretched his muscles since they didn't get much exercise today. You can tell that he exercised daily as his muscles were more defined than before he came to Nerima. His brown hair, which he usually cuts short, now grew longer that he tied it to a ponytail. Thanks to his new friend/mentor Ranma, Mikey could now roof hop, leap into the air and perform mid-air combat, and learned how to insult people in many different ways, Saotome Style. He also learned how to call upon his ki and use it to strengthen his attacks and healing. With the help of Ranma and a few matches with Mousse, Mikey learned to use the Hidden Weapons style which he knew was going to come in handy.

When Knight's armor vanished in his place was Ranma Saotome. The story of how he became will be for another day, but he does know that the others can't learn of Ranma's identity as Kamen Rider Knight or else things will get more hectic than usual.

As they stand in front of the school, Mikey starts to reminisce about how he and Ranma meet up. What started as a simple helping hand against unfair numbers soon blossomed into a very strong friendship that nothing was able to break it.

His musings were to be cut short, however, as a Dimensional Rift appeared in front of both riders.

Mikey then turned to Ranma and held out his hand saying, "I guess this is goodbye than. Make sure that you give the rivals and any Youma a hit just for me and Momotaros."

Ranma laughed before shaking the hands of his friend and replied, "I'll do that. Just don't get into too much trouble without me there to bail you out of it."

They both let out a heartfelt laugh that promised that they'll meet again. Mikey then turned towards the rift and prepared himself as he pass through it.

The last thought before he went through was, '_I wonder how Matt and Kyle are doing? I hope that it was as exciting as mine. It would be boring if I was the only one that had fun here._"

World: Feudal Era

"Can you remind me again as to why we're fighting a tree?" Kyle's voice rang out as he dodged a root that almost slammed into his side.

"What else do you think? To get the Jewel Shard out of its bark, now stop whining and help out here." Inuyasha demanded as he kept hacking away at any oncoming branches and roots as he raced towards the tree.

You can tell from the conversation that Inuyasha, the gang and Mikey were battling a demon tree. It was really a normal tree that holds a bloodthirsty spirit that, when alive, used to kill humans when it slipped and drink their spilled blood along with the food of whatever his victims had. Add into the fact that a Jewel shard was implanted into the tree (Seriously, no matter where they go, someone or something has a Jewel shard in it and wants to go kill people.) and you would our heroes plus Mikey taking on the evil tree.

Mikey was currently wearing a different armor than the one he first used when he came to the world. He wore a black bodysuit with the chest armor black with the chest area being gold and his sides being silver and a black stone cut in the shape of a rectangle placed in the center of the chest. He wore black and gold bracers on his arms and the same color shin guards on his knees. Encircled around his waist was a red belt with a black center in the middle of it and a yellow core inside of it. His helmet was black and had red eyes and a silver mouthpiece. He also wore a crest of horn on the top of his helmet.

This was Kamen Rider Agito.

"It would be nice if you started cutting this thing down." Sango said as she was chopping the branches with her Hiraikotsu.

Accompanying here was Kirara who was ripping them out with her teeth, Kagome was trying to pierce them with here arrows but there was too many obstacles to get a good shot. Miroku was beating any oncoming roots towards him.

"Okay. Okay. Don't have a cow, I'm going already." Agito grumbled as he pressed the right button on his belt causing a red glow to emit from the buckle on his belt. The golden color of his chest changed to red as his arm also turned red, but his shoulder changed that it was gold and red with a spike on the shoulder. He then placed his hand to his belt, where a hilt appeared from the buckle and he pulled it out revealing it was connected to a blade and it had the same horn design located on his head on the hilt of the sword. Agito had reached his Flame Form.

He then joined in with the chopping of the tree with his teammates. It was easier for him to dispose of any oncoming roots and branches as the sword, which was titled Flame Saber, was both cutting and burning anything that it sliced since in this form Agito draws on the power of fire. With this it was easier and allowed him to destroy as twice as many branches and roots than the others.

After a couple minutes of continued chopping, the tree was now limbless and rootless so it was made easy pickings to finish it off.

"Time to end this." Inuyasha declared, as his Tetsusaiga was being covered in swirling energies only to be shoved sideways as Agito FF was racing towards the tree.

"Oh no you don't pal. You want me to take part of this, then let me take care of this." Agito said, as he held his sword his forward and four extra horns emerged from the hilt. He then bend his knees and leaped into the air. When he was at a high enough altitude, he started to descend upon the tree and when he was close enough he brought his sword down cutting the tree down vertically. He then leapt away as the tree soon burst into flames, leaving behind a large pile of ashes and one jewel fragment.

Just as he was about to grab the jewel from the ashes, Inuyasha rushed in and grabbed before Agito could even touch it.

"Hey, what's the big idea doing something like that?" Agito asked, upset that Inuyasha just did something like that.

"Just in case you tried to take 'em for yourself like before." Inuyasha replied.

"Oh for Pete's sake. I told you that I had nothing to do with the jewel shards acting like they did. How was I supposed to know that the gems would attract the jewel like that?" Agito said, exasperated that Inuyasha still hasn't forgotten that incident.

"I won't until you give those jewel shards back." Inuyasha shot back and would have more until he was interrupted when Kagome said, "Sit boy."

Instantly Inuyasha tasted the dirt as he was once again subjected to the effects of the beads of subjugation. Agito took this time to back away from Inuyasha and join the others. As he was walking towards the others he was covered in a flash of light before it faded revealing the true identity of Agito as Kyle.

While Kyle was walking with the others ignoring Inuyasha's demands to help him up, Kyle reflected upon the time he spent with the Jewel Hunters.

He was able to convince them that he meant no harm, especially when he mentioned that he was also from the future like Kagome. That calmed them down long enough for him to explain what his mission was while leaving out some details, like the fact that they were fictional characters in his world. He just mentioned that he and his friends were sent to spend two months training for the event that was soon to come.

They soon accepted him into their group, since not only was his powers could be helpful while battling demons, but also to the fact that he still held the Jewel Shards that he unintentional obtained. Try as he might, but it seemed for a fact that the Jewel Shards couldn't be removed without damaging the armor, which might in term, damaged Kivat himself. Kivat, who wouldn't want that to happen, hastily pleaded to abandon all attempts to gain the jewel shards. Except for a griping Inuyasha, the others were pretty much okay with the decision since it meant that no one else would be able to gain the jewel shards.

And so followed their adventures where they came across many forces that made for situations where their new friend would continue to surprise them. Each time when it seemed like Kyle was on his last legs, he would be able to turn things around by using an unexpected power. He did, however, gain a slight obsession with taking on a certain full blooded Dog demon in a No-Holds bar sword fight.

Kyle did manage to pick up new skills that would come in handy later on. He learned how to camp, pick up an enemy's trail, know which food is good and bad for you and how to keep the senses alert even when sleeping. These skills would be useful since he would be going into a world where danger could lurk anywhere.

His train of thought was soon broken as Kivat flew around his head and said, "Slow down a bit partner. You're getting ahead of the others."

Kyle looked back and saw the others standing there, just watching him go ahead without noticing them.

He gave out a nervous chuckle as he rubbed the back of his head and said, "Thanks for the heads up Kivat. What would I do without you."

"You would be lost without my guidance. I'm much more reliable than those other items of yours." Kivat replied with a hint of a smug tone in it.

"Are you having one of those moments again Kivat?" Kyle asked while he knew the answer.

"No! Of course not. Why would you think that? I'm not sulking that you used that seed instead of faith ole Kivat the III." Kivat said while failing to hide the sulking tone in his voice.

Kyle sighed as Kivat was in one of those moods again. Kivat would always get like this whenever he uses his other riders in his arsenal even though Kiva would be a good choice. Kivat would sulk for a few minutes while grumbling about the unfairness about the whole thing until the next attack when Kyle would use Kivat in battle, who'll forget the previous and go full hearted into combat.

As Kyle was waiting for the others to join up with him, he saw a dimensional rift appear before him. While the others were racing towards him to see if it was a danger to them, Kyle just stared at it before whispering, "It's time to leave isn't?"

"It seems so." Kivat replied, his tone somber as he realizes that this means that'll they'll be leaving their new friends.

As the others managed to get beside, Inuyasha drew his sword as said, "What the hell is that thing? A trick of some kind?"

Kyle shook his head before saying, "It means that my time in the Feudal Era has come to an end. I gotta rejoin the others."

The others were shocker since this would mean that a new friend was now leaving them.

"Are you sure you have to leave now?" Shippo asked not wanting his new friend to leave.

Kyle sighed before replying, "Sorry Shippo, I would love to stay here longer but I'm needed elsewhere." '_If I don't go than all life in multiple worlds would be destroyed._' He thought to himself.

"Then I guess this is farewell than." Miroku said as he held out his hand, which Kyle shook.

"Take care of yourself now. Try not to get into too much trouble." Kagome said.

"Just hurry back so you can give us back those jewel shards." Said Inuyasha before a quick S-word shut him up.

"I hope that you come back soon." Sango said as Kirara mewed her response as well.

With that Kyle, with Kivat flapping behind, went through the rift and was going to rejoin with his friends.

Before the rift vanished, Kyle turned around and waved goodbye to the others while they did the same. With that the rift vanished and Kyle's journey through the Feudal Era has ended.

World: Rosario + Vampire

It was a normal day at Yokai Academy, or as normal as it could get in a school full of monsters. Everything looked peaceful. The tombstones were untouched, the crows were squawking and a giant monster getting the stuffing beaten out of it by two blurs.

. . . I don't think that's supposed to happen, even in a school for monsters.

We take a closer to that the monster and see that it had a large blubbery body with a single eye on its face with an umbrella on its back while wearing a pink coat. It was currently kneeling as its body was groaning under the pain it was enduring. This thing was called Big Brother, a combination of three annoying fanboys.

"How could this have happen. They shouldn't be able to go this fast. Just what are they?" The creature asked which had a combination of three different voices.

The "they" it was talking were a pair of armored figures, one blue the other red, which were standing before it.

The red figure wore a black bodysuit with red chest armor. Strips of silver armor were seen on its arms and legs. His helmet was red with large blue eyes. Between the eyes was a large red horn like that of a Rhino Beetle. Around his waist was a belt with a beetle on the front, but its center was opened up and the horn point in the opposite direction. This was Kamen Rider Kabuto.

By his side a figure that also wore a black bodysuit, but wore blue armor on his chest with yellow accents trailing from the center. On his shoulders was box shaped armor with a pair of blades similar to those of stag beetles. He also wore a helmet, which was blue, with red eyes and also had horns resembling a stag beetles on his head. He also wore a belt with a stag beetle on the front, but it's was on the sides of its body instead of in the front. This was Kamen Rider Gatack.

"Just some guys who detest fanboys." Kabuto said while cracking his knuckles.

"Don't you think we should stop now?" Gatack said, worriedly. "I think we should stop now. They look really hurt."

"Is that right?" a female voice said.

Kabuto and Gatack turned to see a silver haired red eyed girl in a green uniform standing behind them and a choker around her neck with a chain in the front. This was Moka Akashiya, but in her true vampire form known as Inner Moka. She was walking towards them like she was like a noble, which was somewhat true, as she continued talking.

"That's the problem with you Tsukune, you're so naïve. For people like those guys you gotta show them their right place."

"But Moka-san. . ." Gatack said.

"Forget it dude. We gotta do what we gotta do and if it means kicking the mess out of these wretched fanboys, than I say Let's get Kicking." Kabuto said as he pressed some buttons on his buckle.

"**ONE, TWO, THREE**" The Zector announced as Kabuto reset the horn.

"Guess there's no choice than." Gatack sighed as he too pressed a button on the Zector three times.

"**ONE, TWO THREE**" The Zector said as Gatack pulled on one of the horns, causing both of them to be pulled to the front.

"Don't leave me out of this you two." Inner Moka said bended her knees for a kick.

"Rider Kick!" Kabuto and Gatack announced as they pulled back the horns of their respective beetles.

"**RIDER KICK!**" The Zectors announced as energy traveled from the beetles to their horns, making their eyes flash briefly, before traveling down towards their legs. They charged towards the fanboy and launched their own kicks: Kabuto a roundhouse kick and Gatack a tornado kick.

"Know your place!" Inner Moka yelled as she launched a Yoki powered kick towards the composite fanboy.

Big brother didn't even have time to say the classic whisper, "Mommy" before getting twin Rider Kicked and a Yoki kick. The resulting blast sent him flying before separating into three separate guys and landing on the ground with enough bruises to last a lifetime.

"Well that was fun. No matter how many times we do it I still love it when we Rider Kick a guy to next week." Kabuto said before the Kabuto Zector detached from his belt and the armor broke apart revealing his true identity as Matt.

'_Sometimes I don't know who is scarier: the monsters that come here or my friend who fights them._' Gatack thought before the Gatack Zector flew off his belt and revealing his face as Tsukune Aono.

"Humph. It was a decent enough warm up." Inner Moka said as she walked towards Tsukune, who reached into his pocket and took out a silver Rosario with a ruby in the center. She took the Rosario out of his hand and attached to her choker. Her hair changed from silver to purple and her eyes went from blood red to emerald green transforming from her Inner self to what's known as Outer Moka.

(Just to clear things up for this, I'll be referring pink haired Moka as Moka while the other Moka as Inner Moka.)

While staring at the comatose form of the fanboys, Matt checked with the mini calendar that was in his pocket. When he saw what the date was he made a sad smile before turning towards Moka and Tsukune.

Before he could say the rest of the girls, Kurumu; Mizore and Yukari, were seen hanging off Tsukune's limbs with Moka trying to get them off Tsukune.

Matt decided now was the time to announce the news before things get too far.

"Hey guys I'm leaving the school today."

The others froze in place before looking at Matt with surprise in their eyes.

"B-B-But why are do gotta leave?" Tsukune asked, wondering why of one the one-half males friends, Gin barely counts as a friend sometimes, was leaving.

"I hate to do this to you guys but there's some stuff I'm gonna have to take care of. So I gotta leave to do it." Matt said.

"Are you sure you gotta leave." Yukari asked. "Can't you stay for a little longer?

Matt just smiled and look at the people that he considered friends over the past two months.

During his time here Matt made friends with Tsukune which lead to him meeting the girls. They were a bit wary of him in the beginning, but that all changed when Matt saved Yukari from a couple of Lizard Men, who had a bone to pick with her and Moka, as Kabuto. After that things went pretty smoothly except for the couple times that Inner Moka wanted a sparring match with him whenever he uses a form that interests her like Faiz's Blaster Form or Blade's King Form. It took every plea Matt could ever summon for Inner Moka to deter her from battling him as King Form. Despite that the other had accepted him as a part of the gang which meant that he often becomes a part of the trouble that somehow follow them which somehow ends up with Matt sending a Rider Kick, or punch or slash depending what mood he's in, up where the sun don't shine.

And now he had to tell them that he may be gone for an unknown amount of time. And it looks like they don't like what they're hearing.

"Guys, I hate this as much as you do but I have to go. I made a promise to some old friends when I get back. Besides, if I'm lucky than I might come back to see you guys later."

"Do you promise?" Moka asked, sad that her new friend was leaving but was a bit happy that he may come back later.

"I promise or if my name isn't Matt Harkman, also known as Kamen Rider Faiz, Blade, and Kabuto." Matt announced as he pounded his chest with his fist.

As he did this the familiar form of a dimensional rift appeared in front of Matt, who turned to his friends, who had some things to say before he leave.

"I hope you come back soon. I don't think things would be the same without you." Tsukune said, as he knew that when word got out that Matt left, students who had a beef with him would take it out of Tsukune's hide.

"I hope you have a safe trip and you meet your friends again." Moka said as she bid farewell to Matt.

"Make sure that you come back, otherwise darling would be upset that you didn't." Kurumu said, masking the fact that she would miss her new friend.

"When you come back, will you bring me a souvenir?" Yukari asked, sad that the third coolest figure in her life, next to Moka and Tsukune, was leaving.

"I hope that you have a safe journey." Mizore said in a cold tone, although for those who knew her well enough knew that there was a slight warm tone in her voice like that of a friend.

Matt smiled before saying, "Don't worry about a thing you guys. I'll be back before you can say Clock Up."

Before he went through the portal, Yukari rushed towards him saying, "Wait, you forgot your case."

Matt looked at her and saw that he almost forget about the case that held his Faiz belt. He then grabbed from her replying, "Thanks for that Yukari. I don't know what would've happened if I had lost it."

Yukari just nodded her head before rejoining the others and started waving her hands with the others doing the same.

Matt waved his hand in farewell before he went through the rift, leaving his new friends and rejoining his old.

In the room where Belleza told the guys their mission, Belleza and Alexander was standing in front of three door shaped rifts waiting for ones who would be arriving soon. They didn't have to wait long as stepping through them now was Mikey, Kyle and Matt.

"Welcome back boys." Belleza said. "Hope you had a good two months. Are you up for continuing with the next part of your mission?"

Before the guys could say anything Belleza interrupted them by saying, "Oh my. Where are my manners? You may want to reacquaint with each other before leaving. You may have a little while to converse before moving."

She then took her leave and brought Alexander with her. The guys were just watching her leave before staring at each other, the silence being awkward. It was Kyle who decided to break the silence.

"So who wants to start first? Mikey? Matt?" With the two not saying anything, Kyle decided to go first.

"Guess it's me. Well things were interesting for me. I went to the Inuyasha dimension, almost got opened like a can of dog food by his oversized cleaver, took on some demons and got some jewel shards with me."

That last part got their attention as Mikey and Matt looked Kyle with saucer sized eyes.

"Jewel shards? You mean the Shikon Jewel Shards." Mikey said in a quiet voice. "You mean to tell me that you have the shards of a jewel that's capable of increasing a humans and demon's power to unknown proportions and that you were planning on bringing them to a world where there are people who can use POWERFUL JUTUS AND ARE CONTAINERS TO NINE OF THE MOST POWERFULEST DEMONS IN THAT WORLD! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?" Mikey was now frothing at mouth at the thought of it.

Kyle, who was using every cell in his body to not cringe at the sight of his now scary friend, said, "Don't worry about it. I'll make sure that no one takes the three jewel shards I got."

If Kyle was hoping that would calm Mikey down he was dead wrong.

"YOU GOT THREE SHIKON JEWEL SHARDS! HOW AND WHY IN THE HELL DO YOU GOT THREE JEWEL SHARDS WITH YOU?" Mikey demanded, whose head now resembled to that of a monster.

"It couldn't be helped. The jewel shards were absorbed and I couldn't take them out." Kyle replied, now hiding behind an object that he could use as a shield if things could get ugly. AKA Matt's body.

Mikey, who was taking deep breaths to clear the haze that was fogging his vision, said in a much calmer voice than before, "It's okay Kyle. I didn't mean to snap at you at that. It's just that in my time in Nerima, I react angrily when someone comes up with or executes an idea that's either dumb, dangerous, half witted and above all deadly, I just lose it then."

"So I take it that you had a stressful time there Mikey?" Kyle asked which Mikey responded with a nod. Kyle let out a sigh in his chest that he wasn't the direct reason because of Mikey anger. Something than clicked in his brain when he recalled what Mikey said to him and it caused him to gasp out loud.

"Nerima? You went to the Nerima district. No wonder you were so stressed, I would be to if I went through a day while you experienced it for two months. I mean the Fiancée's brigade, the rivals, and with the insane things that happen to occur I'm surprised that you made it out of there alive." Kyle said, amazed that his friend went through two months of what he thinks is the one of the most insane anime and manga there is.

"Don't forget about the color coded Sailor Senshi." Mikey said, waiting to see how his friends would react to that piece of news.

"THE SAILOR SENSHI?" Kyle shouted with Matt whistling in surprise. "The soldiers of love and peace? How did you survive without them getting on your case?"

"Wasn't easy." Mikey said while shaking their head while recounting the problems with the Sailor Senshi. "It didn't help that we first meet while I was Hibiki and thought I was a Youma. I tried to talk them out of it but that didn't stop them from attacking me with their moves. Flashy there moves be, they hurt when you get hit multiple times. Do you know how painful it was to get shocked, burned, blasted, freezed, and other words to describe their attacks. It took me saving their butts and others butts to let them know that I was a good guy. But enough about me, what about you Matt?"

Matt felt uncomfortable as he was being stared by Kyle and Mikey as they were waiting for him to spill about his adventures. He finally couldn't take it anymore and said, "Okay. Okay. I was transported to the Rosario + Vampire dimension. Happy now?"

The two was staring at him in silence before they broke down laughing at their friend.

"You mean to tell me that while the two of us were fighting for our lives most of the time, you were staring at a group of girls chasing after the same guy." Kyle said as he caught his breath.

"Shut up you guys." Matt growls to them, embarrassed that while action did occur at Yokai Academy the others were fighting more powerful opponents then he did.

When they finally managed to get themselves under control, Matt asked a question that always plagued his mind while in school.

"What'll do we do when we reach Konoha? It's not like we'll be instantly become ninja's. Do we have a plan?"

"Don't worry about a thing. I've been planning this for a while now. I have an idea that's sure to make us ninja's." Mikey said with a smile that eased tension in his friends mind.

As Mikey was telling his friends his plan, they didn't know that they were being eavesdropped. The eavesdropper let loose a smile that assured her that things were going to turn out Okay.

Belleza soon rejoined with the Riders and briefed them on what they needed to know.

"Here's some news that may comfort you guys. You won't be alone on this, we already had a guy who, moments after you left for training, had become a Jonin and he currently has no squad to watch over." Belleza said waiting for the guys' reaction to this.

"A guy? You already have a guy in Konoha, is a spy of some kind?" Matt said, he really didn't like spies and was anxious to take on a certain silver haired spy who was tainting a name that Matt liked.

"No he's not a spy." Belleza said while pressing a button on a remote.

A movie screen came down in front of them and a projector appeared from a wall and showed them a picture. It showed a guy who was in his 20's, had short brown hair that reached his neck and brown eyes while wearing light green pants with the same color jacket that resembled those worn by Chunin class ninja and a headband while wearing a blue headband that had a metal plate with a symbol of a leaf carved into it.

"This is Ryozzami Ushiro. He is to be your future Jonin sensei. We have sent letters to Ryozzami that says that we have found promising youths that may benefit to the village. He showed these to the Hokage and he wanted to see these youths for himself. You are to meet both the Hokage and Ryozzami at the front gate of Konoha. After that, you will be tested to see if you are worthy to be a part of this village." Belleza stated. She then looked at the guys and said, "Do you know what you gotta do?"

"I think it's pretty simple what we gotta do." Mikey said. "First we gotta go to the village and take what tests we have to pass."

"Then we pass said tests and become ninja's of Konoha." Kyle said, continuing where Mikey left off.

"After that we take our time and prepare ourselves for whatever DT throws at us and beat it." Matt finished off.

Belleza nodded her confirmation, while smiling on the inside that her plan was working so well.

"I'm glad that you three understand your mission." Belleza said coolly, betraying nothing about the warm feeling inside her. She than pointed at the wall behind her and a wide dimensional rift appeared there. "Through this rift is the way to a forest a couple miles from the gate of Konoha. I have prepared some gifts for you that'll make the travel from there to Konoha a bit more pleasurable."

A rift appeared a deposited three items in front of Mikey and co. that made gasp in surprise. Mikey could only say one thing that summed up what they were all thinking.

"This is gonna be sweet."

Location: Front gate of Konohagakure

Standing patiently in front of the village he had sworn to protect, Sarutobi was awaiting the arrival of the individuals that were to come soon. Right beside him was Ryozzami Ushiro, a fresh Jonin who was promoted about two months ago.

Although he was awarded with the title of Jonin, he still acted the same while was a Chunin. Instead of letting the promotion get to his head and acting all mighty, he just practice some more with his fellow Jonin, Might Guy. Everyone shuddered as a loud twin cry of "YOUTH" was heard when Guy and one of his Genin when Ryozzami requested more training for Guy.

'_If it wasn't for the fact that he's not suffering from prolonged exposure to the Guy effect, I'd have thought to classify him with the other insane Shinobi's here_.' Sarutobi thought, once more praising the deity that accepted his wish that Ryozzami hasn't turned into a Guy copy.

"Are you sure that they'll be arriving today Ryozzami?" Sarutobi asked the Jonin.

"They'll be here. My friends have made sure that things go accordingly and that the new arrivals will be here soon. It wouldn't surprise that they'll be coming right now." Ryozzami said, also wondering when the boys would arrive.

He wouldn't be able to here the Hokage's reply as it was drowned out by a roaring noise that was unknown to the Hokage but familiar to the Jonin.

'_I take it that's them right now. They're riding the bikes I take it._' Ryozzami thought as he saw the source of the sounds had by now revealed itself.

There were three figures racing towards them, each riding their own personal bikes. The first person was riding a white motorbike with some blue on it, while the person next to him rode a silver and red motorbike and the last person rode on a blood red motorbike with fins on the back that resembled bat wings. Their faces couldn't be seen since they were wearing helmets.

While Ryozzami looked calmly at the approaching riders, the Hokage, however, was a different story.

'_What kind of machinery are those things. I've never heard of such things, even through our spy network._' Sarutobi thought to himself as he tried to keep a calm expression even though a part of him was screaming at him to avoid those things.

He promptly squashed that voice and made an unseen signal to the ANBU hidden in the area to not engage. The Hokage knew that if he was a bundle of nerves, than the ANBU was a bundle of paper bombs just waiting to be set off.

The three figures soon came to a halt, just a few inches in front of the calm faced Jonin and the nervous Hokage.

"Sorry about that. We didn't want to be late so we had to use our bikes to get here. I hope we didn't give anyone a fright." The first figure said, rubbing the back of his head as he gave a nervous chuckle.

Sarutobi soon got his wits back together and said, "No not at all. But I think that it would be better if you can apologize while showing your face."

The figure nodded and lifted the helmet revealing a teen with brown eyes with an equally brown hair.

"I guess that's true. You should apologize face to face without hiding your face. By the way my name's Mikey Darvis." Mikey said.

"My name's Matt Harkman. Forgive the idiot of a friend here for scaring you." Matt said as he got rid of his helmet and showed a long haired boy with some silver in it with a set of black eyes.

"Don't forget about me guys. I'm Kyle Matthew." The last person said as he took off his helmet and showing his emerald green eyes and messy black hair.

"Thank you for the introductions. But may I ask what business you have by coming here?" Sarutobi asked, wondering who these young teens are.

"That's easy. We're here by recommendation to become shinobi's by a woman referred to as Bell."

The Hokage threw a sidelong glance to Ryozzami, who nodded in confirmation.

He then turned his attention to the teens and said to them, "In that case, welcome to Konoha. We've been expecting you for quite a time. Please follow me."

He turned his back and entered the village with Ryozzami following him close behind. If the Hokage had been a tad bit slower, he would have saw the three bikes vanish without a trace when Mikey got near them.

"Well guys, the easy part is over. Now comes the fun part." Mikey said as he and his friends entered into the ninja village hidden in the leaves.

As the group of three were following the Hokage and Jonin down the path they were travelling they were thinking about what's going to happen next.

'_If my luck is the same, then we'll probably have to fight someone soon._' Mikey thought as he was still in his Nerima mindset of being attacked at any moment.

'_I hope I can get in some action. Mikey and Kyle probably have a ton's more experience fighting than I do. I hope I can make that up by being here._' Matt thought, hoping to make up on some of the fights that he was likely to have missed by not being with the others.

'_I think I'll use Agito's power for now. I'll save Kiva for any big time stuff and Kuuga would be on reserve._' Kyle thought, planning ahead on which Rider to use on some people if circumstance allowed it.

As the three were deep in thought, the guides in front of them were having a private invitation.

"Are your friends sure that these boys could handle becoming shinobi?" Sarutobi asked.

Ryozzami replied, "I'm sure there was a reason that they were chosen to be here. My friends wouldn't let me down."

'_I just hope that they can prove me wrong by showing me what they can do_.' He thought to himself as he too wondered if his friends made a good choice.

The party soon came to a halt and the three than looked at their surroundings and was surprised at where they were.

'_I didn't think that we'd be here until the Chunin Exams_.' Mikey thought as he saw that the Hokage led them to the arena where the finals of the Chunin Exams were to be held this year.

He then realized that they weren't alone as there was four other people standing before them.

The first person was a man with a green jumpsuit orange leg warmers and wearing a Jonin vest. He had a bowl shaped hair cut and had some kind of fuzzy organism that's supposed to be eyebrows. He wore a Hitai-Ate around his waist like a belt.

The person next to him was a boy who looked like a younger clone of the man. He had the same green jumpsuit, same orange leg warmers and wore his Hitai-Ate like the man. The only difference between the two was that the boy had smaller eyebrows than the man and didn't have a vest on.

Next to him was a brown eyed girl with her hair in two buns behind her head. She was wearing a pink Chinese shirt and dark green pants. Her Hitai-Ate was wrapped around her head.

The last person was a boy who had long dark hair that reached his back. He was wearing a khaki shirt along with dark brown shorts. The thing that was attracted their gaze was his lavender colored eyes and lack of pupils. His Hitai-Ate was also wrapped around his head.

The three riders recognized the group as Might Guy, Rock Lee, Neji Hyuuga, and Tenten, also known as Team Guy.

Before they could ponder about the presence of Team Guy when a voice called out, "Are we on time. We got here as soon as we can."

Mikey and the others turned their attentions to the entrance and saw more people heading towards them.

Coming to them was a red haired man and markings on his cheeks. He wears a black suit while wearing armor with the symbol for food on the front. He also wore a rope belt, hand guards and, instead of a Hitai-Ate, he wears a piece of cloth around his forehead. He was also, some would say, quite round.

By his side, was a man with blonde hair tied into a ponytail that reached down his back. He wore a black outfit with a flak jacket, hand guards and a sleeveless red coat. He wore a Hitai-Ate around his head.

Following behind them were two smaller figures that looked similar to the two men. One of them was a brown haired boy with a white shirt, grey pants and a short sleeved green while wearing a special kind Hitai-Ate with the clothe covering most of his head except for the two holes on the side that lets his hair out. The other was a girl with blonde hair tied in a ponytail that reached her waist while wearing a purpled colored vest with a same colored skirt and wearing elbow warmers and bandages on her stomach and legs and a Hitai-Ate around her waist like a belt.

As the new people were walking towards them, the dimensional riders were wondering why two members of the previous and current generation of Ino-Shika-Cho were doing here without the Shika part being here.

Before they could voice their questions the Hokage decided to make an explanation.

"Thank you gentlemen for taking this time for evaluating our new arrivals, I know this must have come in a hurry. However I'm curious as to why you brought your students or your children." Hokage said while looking at all the Jonin questioningly.

"Allow me to explain Hokage. When my students learned of new arrivals hoping to become fellow Konoha ninjas and wanted to see them I thought it would be a youthful idea for them to see how well they fare." Guy said with his patented teeth sparkle.

The Hokage sighed as he should have expected Guy doing something like this. He then turned to the other two to for their explanations.

"It couldn't be helped. When my daughter learned that new arrivals were coming from outside the village, she begged me to her along." Inoichi Yamanaka said as he rubbed his forehead to relieve the headache that formed as he recalled all the pleading she made to take here with him.

"I thought that I'd be a good idea for Choji to meet the arrivals." Choza Akamichi said as he thought that it'd be good for Choji to make new friends.

Sarutobi sighed as he could feel a headache threaten to form. He cast it aside and turned to the confused looking trio.

"I suppose you must be wondering what's going here. It's like this, before you become ninja we must first test your skills to evaluate your ranking. Each of you will face in one-on-one combat with the Jonin standing before you. They are Might Guy, Choza Akamichi and Inoichi Yamanaka. After the match I will decide whether or not you will become shinobi. Is that clear to you three?" Hokage said, looking at the three future ninjas.

It was this moment that it really came to them. They were about to become ninja's in a place where great events would take place. They were actually just one word away from causing great disturbance for the future of this world. As they were thinking this, smiles were starting to appear as they said the word that'll cause great things to come.

"Yes."

The Hokage nodded and then asked the younger ninja to clear the area by going to the stands.

As they were headed to a set of chairs that would take them to the stands, the boy in the green jumpsuit broke off from them and went to Mikey and co.

"Hello my name is Rock Lee. I hope that you three be able to join Konoha." Rock Lee said before rejoining his teammates.

With the genin cleared from the field all that remains are the Hokage with Ryozzami by his side, the three Jonin's and Mikey, Kyle, and Matt.

The Hokage looked at the two groups of three and said, "Let me explain. Each of you are to combat one and only one opponent here. Once you have chosen you cannot swap with your comrade's. Is that understood everyone?"

While the Jonin's nodded Mikey and the others switched places with the other so that Mikey faced Inoichi, Kyle versus Guy, and Matt against Chouza.

"Is everyone ready to begin?" Sarutobi asked while looking at the group.

While the Jonin's of the group nodded their readiness, the others had their own ways of being ready.

'_Time to show these guys what we got._' Mikey thought as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his Rider Pass. '_Let's make things interesting and show them how good we are.'_ He thought through a telepathic link to a certain someone.

'**You're damn right we're going to show them. Let's show them how awesome we are on a climax.**' Momotaros answered back through the link they have from the connection they made.

'_Let's hope that Guy is easily distracted enough for me to prepare the signs necessary._' Kyle thought as he brought out his hands to prepare to flash through them when necessary to take a particular form.

'_Better not make this a speed fight. Guess I better fight on even ground then._' Matt thought as he opened his blazer and showed his Rider Belt.

"Begin." Hokage said, pulling back to let them go all out.

"**STANDBY!"**

No sooner had the Hokage said begin, did a red mechanical beetle appeared out of the sky and flew around the heads of the Jonin. While they were caught off guard by the beetle and tried to swat it away it went towards Matt, who grabbed it out of the air.

"Henshin." He uttered before he slid the Kabuto Zector on his belt, locking it into place.

"**HENSHIN!**" The Zector announced as Matt's body was covered in hexagonal shapes were coming out from the belt and armor was starting to form on Matt's body. He was in a blackbody suit with thick metal bands wrapped around his arms while wearing a box shaped chest armor with round shoulder armor with a beetle printed on it with the words ZECT printed on each shoulder and red accents on parts of his armor. He had on a silver helmet with a blue visor. This was Kamen Rider Kabuto in his Masked Form.

With the others distracted Kyle took this chance to prepare his transformation. He quickly flashed his hands through movements before stopping with his left hand on the side of his waist and his right hand causing a belt, the Alter Ring, to form around his waist.

He then extends his right hand forward and shouts out, "Henshin!" before he moves both hands to press the buttons on the sides of his belt.

He's then encompassed in a bright light before it fades away to reveal the golden armored figure of Kamen Rider Agito.

Inoichi, who seemed to figure where this was heading, turned his attention to Mikey who pulled out the Den-O Belt and wrapped it around his waist. Mikey than pressed the red button on the belt and the center turned red as a tune started to play.

"Henshin." Mikey said as he swiped the Rider Pass in front of the belt.

"**SWORD FORM.**" The belt announced as Mikey was covered in a black and silver bodysuit before red armor with shoulder plates attached to his front while black and yellow armor covered his back. The transformation was complete when a peach came in front the helmet before splitting in half, making it resemble red eyes. Kamen Rider Den-O has returned.

As the Jonin and the watching Genin were watching the newly transformed trio, only the Hokage managed to get his brain working as he thought what would happen if news of this got out.

'_Why do I have the feeling that a pile of paperwork will find its way toward me.' _Sarutobi thought as he knew that the after this the dreaded paperwork will rear its ugly head again.

To be continued

Sorry I took so long to do this, I had some problems to get it to flow like this. How do like this match up. It was the best I got at the moment. For those wondering where team 7 is, I would say that they're watching over a certain bridge by this time. Don't worry, they'll be making an appearance soon.

On the fact of the Riders, how's this for a battle: Kamen Rider Kabuto vs Choza Akamichi, Kamen Rider Den-O vs Inoichi Yamanaka, and Kamen Rider Agito vs Might Guy.

If you can guess why I chose those Riders and those Jonin than you'll gain a cookie for your deductive skills.

Next time on Team: Shinobi Riders: Trial match. Ino-Might-Cho vs Den-Agi-Kabu.

Please R/R as I continue my next chapter.


End file.
